The present invention relates generally to systems, methods, and apparatus for mounting accessories on helicopters, and, more particularly, for mounting cameras, gimbals, scanners and other imaging devices on helicopters.
Conventional methodology for the mounting of cameras, gimbals, scanners and various types of imaging devices on helicopters has involved fixed bracketry attached to airframe hardpoints capable of providing sufficient structural strength to bear the loads involved in aircraft maneuvering and rough landing forces. These systems generally position the installed devices (e.g., camera or gimbal) in fixed positions either on the nose, chin, side, or tail of the aircraft. However, these configurations are limited in that these fixed positions do not allow an unhindered, 360 degree field of view for the installed device. This is due to the fact that the landing skids or wheels of the helicopter must extend below the level of the camera, gimbal, or other device so that the aircraft may land safely. As such, the installed device's view is hindered by the structure of the helicopter.
Additionally, these fixed camera mounts can cause an imbalance in the weight of the aircraft due to the fact that a heavy camera gimbal or device is installed on only one side of the aircraft. As such, these conventional helicopter camera configurations often require crabbing of the aircraft to account for the weight imbalance.
Thus, it can readily be appreciated that there is a need for a helicopter mount that allows for a camera, gimbal, or other such device to be installed and positioned such that the structure of the helicopter does not obstruct the view of the device. It can also be appreciated that there is a further need for a helicopter mount that minimizes weight imbalance on an aircraft with a camera gimbal or other imaging device installed. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.